The present invention relates to a head lamp for an automobile which can obtain a spatial distribution pattern of luminous intensity for a low beam (for passing each other) having a diagonal cut line and a horizontal cut line, and more particularly to a head lamp for an automobile which can change at least one of the diagonal cut line and the horizontal cut line, thereby improving a visibility and preventing a forward traveling vehicle, a vehicle traveling in the opposite direction and a pedestrian from being dazzled.
This kind of head lamp for the automobile is generally provided with a light source bulb and a reflector. When turning on the light source bulb, the light beams emitted from the light source bulb are reflected by the reflector and are irradiated to an external portion in accordance with the spatial distribution pattern of luminous intensity for the low beam having the diagonal cut line and the horizontal cut line.
However, since the conventional head lamp for the automobile mentioned above is structured such that at least one of the diagonal cut line and the horizontal cut line is fixed, the visibility is constant.
In this case, as a related art investigated by inventors, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-66908 discloses a head lamp for an automobile in which a shade is made movable so as to switch between a spatial distribution pattern of luminous intensity for a low beam and a spatial distribution pattern of luminous intensity for a high beam (for traveling). However, since the head lamp for the automobile only switches between the spatial distribution pattern of luminous intensity for the low beam and the spatial distribution pattern of luminous intensity for the high beam and at least one of the diagonal cut line and the horizontal cut line of the spatial distribution pattern of luminous intensity for the low beam is fixed, the visibility is constant as in the same manner as the conventional head lamp for the automobile mentioned above.
An object of the present invention is to provide a head lamp for an automobile which can change at least one of a diagonal cut line and a horizontal cut line, thereby improving a visibility and preventing a forward traveling vehicle, a vehicle traveling in the opposite direction and a pedestrian from being dazzled.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a head lamp for an automobile, comprising a movable shade for forming a diagonal cut line, in which the movable shade can move between a first position at which a standard diagonal cut line can be obtained and a second position at which a diagonal cut line having a larger angle of incline than that of the standard diagonal cut line.
Further, according to another aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a head lamp for an automobile comprising a movable shade for forming a horizontal cut line, in which the movable shade can move between a first position at which a standard horizontal cut line can be obtained and a second position at which a diagonal cut line obtained by inclining the standard horizontal cut line.
As a result, since the head lamp for the automobile according to the present invention can change at least one of the diagonal cut line and the horizontal cut line among the spatial distribution pattern of luminous intensity for the low beam, a visibility can be improved and it is possible to prevent a forward traveling vehicle, a vehicle traveling in the opposite direction and a pedestrian from being dazzled.